Nevilles' BestFriend!
by Woodshrew
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Neville hangs out with throughout the books? well this will tell you, Going to hogwarts for the first time, Neville longbottom makes the friends of a lifetime.
1. A Start!

**#1 - Acceptance**

**I do not own Harry potter, just Alexa.**

* * *

I am getting odd looks from people around me but I don't care right now, you'd think that being on the platform of a train that would take you to a magic school people wouldn't mind me dancing through the crowd to get to the train.

"Alexa we are early it's not going to just up and leave without you, you know?" My dad, Kevin Grey, yelled trying to follow my auburn hair through the crowd. My name is Alexa Grey and it's my first time being aloud to board the train, I came with my brothers before but this is my first time leaving with them and if you can't tell, I'm a little exited.

"Ok Lexie come here that's enough" That? That is my mum, Jen Grey, she is stricter than my dad but lets face it he is an utter softy.

"Sorry mum I'm just so exited" I said over the noise of the platform when I found them again near a compartment door. "Is that one empty then?"

"Yes this is empty and your trunk is already in there curtsy of me" joked my brother Tyron, he is a third year In Hogwarts while my other brother Jay is in seventh year.

"Lexie will you send me letters?" My little sister Willow asked smiling up at me with her cutest smile she knows I can't resist.

"Yeah I will don't worry and I will send you so many you will have to ask me to stop or the house will explode" I giggled hugging her.

"Don't forget to study hard and have a good time, make friends as well" My mother fussed over me until the train let out some steam to signal departure. I hugged them one last time and hopped on the train almost into a few other kids crowding the door to wave goodbye to people on the platform I turned to wave as the train let out more steam then jolted into life and I leaned out the window.

"Bye sis" yelled Willow from dads' shoulders

"Bye I won't forget the letters, you send me some as well" and I waved as the train picked up speed; I could see mums lips moving but couldn't hear a thing as we sped away.

The train has rounded the corner and I am off to Hogwarts for the very first time, I skipped into my compartment and sat down almost buzzing with glee. The door opened and a boy stood there looking quite upset,

"Have you seen a toad any where?" he asked, I jumped up onto my feet.

"What does it look like?" I asked he seemed surprised for a second then described the toad I thought I had seen it earlier. I noticed he was dragging his trunk, "hey do you want to leave your stuff here and I will help look with you, what do you think?" again he adopted a surprised look; I took no notice as I searched my compartment for the troublesome toad.

"Are you sure I can leave my stuff here?" he asked looking away when I looked up at him from searching,

"Yeah and you can stay for the journey too if you want I mean I don't own these seats or anything" I laughed a little at his flustered expression but he nodded and I helped him haul his trunk into the rack above the seats.

"I'm Alexa by the way Alexa Grey" I stuck out my hand for a handshake; he stared at it for a few seconds then took it and said "Neville, Neville Longbottom" I smiled.

"We may as well wait 'till the trolley goes past or we might get in the way" I said, he nodded and we sat down in the compartment, we had searched for a bit already with no results.

"So are you exited to go to Hogwarts?" I asked he looked startled that I was talking to him

"I suppose, how about you?"

"Oh I'm VERY exited I can't wait to get there and make friends and get into a house and start my lessons…" sorry a ramble a little, what about you what are you looking forward to?"

"I don't know" just as he said that the trolley came to a stop outside

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the woman asked I got a few things then came back into the compartment to Neville biting an apple.

"Do you want some?" I asked offering some of my liquorice wand,

"You're sharing with me?" he asked, I nodded and handed him a cauldron cake as well. After a while the door opened again and there stood my brother Tyron, he looked at me and Neville then smiled.

"So you having a good trip?" he grinned at me while Neville shrank back a little into his seat

"Yeah, how 'bout you?" I grinned; he knows two pranksters and sits with them on the way to school.

"Oh the usual, Lee brought a giant tarantula…so who is this?" he asked pointing to Neville who shrank even more into the seat as Tyron sat down beside him.

"That's my new friend Neville"

"Have you seen a toad?" I asked a girl with bushy brown hair as I slid into her compartment she had to herself,

"Why?" she asked setting aside her book as Neville followed me in,

"Neville has lost his" I said she stood up and came over to us.

"That was very careless of you, If I had a toad I would keep it in a tank or so…" I cut her off

"We don't care what you would do we have a toad emergency" I yelled over the top of her, Neville flinched.

"Oh, ok" she looked startled but composed herself "can I help?"

"You take Neville down the train that way even though we've already been there, and I will go down this way" I said pointing over my shoulder, we separated and I saw Neville stumble down the corridor after the girl and into other compartments. I walked farther asking people until I reached a compartment where I saw my brother Jay sitting with some of his Hufflepuff friends.

"Jay?" I asked when I saw him kissing the girl he was sitting next to

"Oh…hey Alexa" he looked awkwardly at the girl then back to me

"You didn't say you had a girlfriend Jay" I said sweetly looking at the blond he had his arm around. She was pretty but not stunning. She must be a nice person for my brother to go for her, well that's good.

"Well I would have but mum would have gone over the top about it" he almost wined at me as his girlfriend shifted slightly to look at me.

"Aren't you going to introduce us since she knows now anyway?" she said nudging him in the side smiling

"Oh right…Alexa this is Jenny my girlfriend" I looked at her and giggled "don't tell mum though" he said,

"But I'm sure she would LOVE to know" I grinned as he paled, he spluttered for a few seconds when heard a croak from behind Kim (one of my brothers long time friends) and I gasped.

"So have you guys seen a toad?" I asked as Jay looked startled for a split second then…CROAK!

I dived as Kim hopped up as the sound came from behind her under the armrest, I caught the toad with ease as Kim burst into laughter as I was sitting on one of my brothers other long time friends Mason and he looked terrified.

"So Alexa what's with the toad?" Kim giggled as I smiled up at Mason who still looked a little scared.

"My friend Neville lost him so I said I would help, do you not like Toads Mason?" I smiled sweetly as I thrust the toad I towards him; he squealed and wriggled a little. Let me tell you its very funny to watch a eighteen year old boy squeal, I burst into fits of the giggles accompanied by Kim, I love Kim like an older sister the amount of times she has been round to the house and hung out with jay and I, I cant begin to count.

I got up off of Mason and he sighed with relief as I opened the compartment door and stepped out.

Now my problem was finding Neville again, I went to the bushy haired girls compartment, "Hey where did you leave Neville?" I asked the girl when she looked up at me from her book again,

"He left to ask the trolley woman, did you find Trevor then?" she asked, I nodded "I'm Hermione by the way" she added I smiled.

"I'm Alexa, thanks for the help" I left towards the compartment Neville and I were sharing for the journey because I suspected he would go there when he didn't find his toad. My calculations were correct when after I had changed into my robes. He appeared looking downcast and quite unhappy overall until…CROAK.

"You found him?" he asked wide eyed, I nodded and giggled,

"He was in my brothers compartment, gave his friend Mason a fright"

"Thanks for the help Alexa" he mumbled and sat down opposite me

"Your welcome" I smiled and the train moved along while we talked and laughed I learned about him and his grandmother and how they didn't think he was magical, and I told him of my family and life back home.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the school separately." The conductor spoke through the train and you could hear people bustling around packing things they had used on the journey away and getting on their robes. We filed out of our compartment and into the bustling corridor then out onto the small platform, a giant of a man came up towards Neville and I

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there Harry?" I turned Harry? Was this Harry potter? WOW!

"C'mon, follow me – any more fir'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" we followed the giant man, I heard someone call him Hagrid on the platform, "Yeh'll get yer fris' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," we went down to some boats and there it was Hogwarts, the giant castle loomed in the darkness huge and magnificent, "no more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called in the scramble I was separated from Neville and he got into a boat with Harry, Hermione and a red haired boy. I got into a random boat, I heard Hagrid say something then we were off, everyone was silent as the little boats glided across the lake. I heard a muffled message and people around me ducked so I did the same as we glided under ivy on the Cliffside, a dark passage followed.

We all clambered out of the boats at the small harbor I found Neville again,

"I can't find Trevor again" he sniffed and I groaned

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid, holding out the toad for Neville to take, Neville called the toads name and rushed forward to take him off of Hagrids' hands. We climbed up the passageway following Hagrids' lamp until we reached a huge wooden door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Neville blushed and nodded as Hagrid knocked three times on the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it**

**Please read and review, I hope you review because if you do I might update sooner and therefore you will get chapters faster, please don't badger me for new chapters however because I get demotivated when people do this.**

**Thanks again for reading, I hope you like it and don't flame I don't like flames!**

**Two stars and a wish if you must. :3**


	2. A Family!

**#2- A family?**

**So this is chapter two, yeah and I hope you like it **

**I do not own Harry Potter just my characters (Alexa, etc)**

* * *

I wasn't listening to the conversations of the people around me but rather fishing in my pockets for a sweet to eat as they waited for the tall dark haired witch to stop talking to Hagrid, she pulled the door wide open and we filed in, most of us looking around in awe at the huge grand hall with flagged stone flooring. We crowded into a smaller room off side; we were all standing very close together as if the walls would bite.

Professor McGonagall, looking smart for the occasion, spoke about sorting and glanced around at the crowd. She departed saying "Please wait quietly".

I tuned to Neville as the noise level rose throughout the room, I started to fix his robes for him and I have to say it was very amusing to watch a pale face go quite red in less than ten seconds,

"What are you doing?" he muttered looking around blushing as my arms dropped to my sides.

"Fixing your robes so you don't look like a prat your first meeting with the teachers" I stated then proceeded to straighten my own robes as people shifted about talking about the sorting and houses. I on the other hand was thinking about the food, I had already been informed of the sorting hat ceremony and am just plain hungry at this point.

Ghosts. I've never met any in real life but my dad said they were fairly nice (depending on the ghost in question) if they are in a school, however, I was almost positive none of them could be exceedingly horrible.

People gasped as the ghosts didn't seem to notice us kids and just casually, as if nothing was strange, floated out of the wall. "New students! About to be sorted, I suppose?" a plump ghost inquired, I nodded politely along with a few others then tuned out again (I am very bad for day-dreaming and zoning out, some say *cough*Tyron*cough* that I'm a bit spacey) I did, however, note the arrival of professor McGonagall and the others shuffling into a line.

I got into line behind Hermione with Neville following me and entered the hall through grand double doors. Thousands of floating candles lit the way down an isle between two tables towards a long table near the top which was occupied by teachers watching us trudge up the hall. Now, being the clumsy person I am, I took extra care of how much space there was around me and my idiotically clumsy feet, but alas I stumbled. Only to be caught by a boy to my left who grabbed me by my robes to steady me. "Thanks" I smiled at the boy, he beamed back and winked as I hurried up the isle back into place.

As a hat on a three legged stool burst into song I looked back over to the boy that had caught me, he had sandy blond hair and Blue eyes he looked plain apart from the grin he was wearing, and sat with joy in his eyes as he watched 'Abbott, Hannah' get sorted into Hufflepuff then he was called up 'Marn, Dan' and was sorted into Hufflepuff also. I watched as Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor before my name was called out "Grey, Alexa" I pushed myself through the crowd and out onto the little stool at the front.

'_Alexa Grey hmm…_

_You are loyal, but I can sense inpatients_

_You are eager to learn, but not yet ready to be wise_

_You can be cunning, but never if it affects friends and family_

_So this only means one thing…'_

"Gryffindor!" the hat boomed, I was so surprised I toppled backwards off the chair, laughter followed but I didn't care. My brother gave me a hug across the table when I joined the end grinning like a madman.

Neville was up next and I began to feel uneasy, where was he going to go? Was I not going to be able to talk to him until lessons? No, this was not the case as the hat once again yelled, clear to the whole room, "Gryffindor". I cheered loudly and laughed as Neville scrambled back up to the teachers to give the hat back, my new friend was in the same house as me, what a day!

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall said, there was a murmur that went round the whole hall 'Harry Potter, the boy who lived'. He sat on the stool looking absolutely terrified, after some time while everyone was still holing their breath to where 'famous Harry was going to be sorted to' the hat once again had only one word 'Gryffindor'. Our table exploded into cheers and yells of delight, I cheered and laughed along as the Weasley twins started to chant and whoop.

And the sorting was almost over with a 'Weasley, Ronald' and a 'Zabini, Blaise'. After that Dumbledore stood up and addressed the pupils, true to my nature I zoned out again catching sight of a candle flickering slightly to the side as if there was a breeze. Then it changed color and back, I jumped when it flickered out then returned with a light pop. Looking around for signs of someone with a wand out I spotted Kim lazily swishing hers, it seemed she was waiting for food just like me. A second or two later the food did appear and there was an immediate hustle to grab chicken legs and Yorkshire puddings.

People around me were asking each other about family so I turned to Neville who was silently chewing on some chicken

"So…" I smiled at him and promptly knocked over a jug of pumpkin juice, I blushed but smiled as Tyron and the twins laughed at the person I had spilled it on "I'm sorry" I said looking at the girl apologetically,

"Its fine" she said then turned and glared at the twins "It's not funny".

"What about your family Alexa?" asked Neville quietly when I turned back to him,

"Well I'm a half blood; I have two older brothers (Jay and Tyron) and a little sister (Willow) with my dad being a wizard and my mother a muggle…What about you, Neville" I finished my description as a red headed boy on the table chorused with me at the end.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville "but the family thought I was all muggle for ages. My great uncle-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great-uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great-auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road..." people were laughing at the story as I looked over to the boy who caught me again; he was sitting smiling with a Ravenclaw boy and had switched to the seat next to him on the table.

"Hey excuse me but are you aloud to go and talk to people on other tables during the feast?" I asked around a few people to another red head with a prefect badge on.

"Yes, there is no rule against it but first years hardly ever leave the table at the first feast…" and he continued rambling at me for a few seconds, I got a sympathetic look from a few people but a glare from Hermione whom he was talking to about something before I interrupted. I didn't want to be rude but the dessert had just arrived which meant I didn't have much time till the feast ended and we had to leave, so in my usual style I got up said "erm I think Hermione wants to talk to you again" and walked over the boy at the Ravenclaw table.

"And then…well, lets just say I was grounded" Dan laughed as I approached from up the row, and the boy he sat with smiled,

"Hello" I spoke quickly and they both turned around. The Ravenclaw boy actually jumping a little, a smile broke out on Dans face,

"Hey it's you again…Alexa, right?" he asked sticking out his hand to me, I shook it and nodded.

"Dan Marn?" he nodded and gestured to the boy next to him, who was very tall and thin, pale with brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is Noah, he's my friend from home who, by chance, is a wizard too…I was sure you were a normal muggle mate" he laughed as Noah sighed.

"Hi…thanks for catching me, I can be too clumsy at times"

"Its fine, my sister says it's only polite to help those of the female population in need" he said solemnly as I laughed.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked, I did and I grabbed some pie off of Dan's plate, his face fell and he turned to me with an angry stare, "That was my Pie!" he said in mock angst as I smiled and took a huge bite out of it.

"So have any friends yet?" asked Dan, he seems to be the more talkative of the two.

"Yeah, Neville Longbottom" I pointed to him at the table no-one was talking to him as he ate his dessert in silence.

"Do you want two more?" Grinned Dan gesturing to Noah and himself, I nodded.

As the desserts started disappearing from the tables I said goodbye to Dan and Noah and headed for Neville.

"I found us some new friends" I grinned as Neville stared shocked at me, "What?" I asked perturbed

He then mumbled something about how he thought I had left him and didn't like him.

"Nonsense you are my friend I wouldn't just leave and not come back!" He smiled weakly as Dumbledore stood up again. We sang the school song, it was excellent and a lot of fun to sing, myself leading Neville in a random tune I thought up. We followed the prefect whom I had asked about house tables earlier through corridors and passageways, until we met some floating walking sticks, the prefect, Percy I believe, yelled. Then a little man appeared and had an argument with said prefect, he then dropped the walking sticks on Neville's head and disappeared while I grabbed some of the walking sticks and followed everyone up the corridor to a portrait of a larger lady, Percy said the password and climbed in.

"Erm…" some people were already helping Neville in the portrait hole while I stood there holding Trevor.

I passed Trevor to Neville who was now inside the passage and looked behind me, "could I maybe get a lift?" I asked a guy behind me, and with ease him and another dude lifted me into the passage and followed behind me.

Once inside the girls were directed over to a staircase, while we climbed I suddenly realized I was very tired, I started to lag up the stairs, but soon enough we reached our room and walked in I found my trunk changed into my pajamas (shorts and a top) when I heard a croak again.

I found Trevor under my bed (how he got here before me, a complete mystery) and lifted him,

"Neville I am going to kill you if this happens again" I sighed and headed towards the common room and then up the boys staircase. I saw them all asleep and navigated my way to Neville in the dark.

"Neville…NEVILLE" well I don't pride myself with smarts and lucky I didn't either, because the next thing I know I've woken all the boys in the room and Neville all at once, ahh, I just had to yell didn't I?

"What the bloody 'ell" said an annoyed voice but then quickly decided not to open his eyes and to just go back to sleep as did the others to my delight.

"Neville your toad is stalking me!" I said in my sleep deprived state and dumped the toad on him. I climbed down the stairs, well, that was very silly- I mean, what was I thinking 'oh yes I will just go into the boys dorm and wake everyone up' sure that's a great plan… not!

* * *

**I hope that was to your liking! **

**Please review, I will update sooner if you do…Maybe!**

**REVIEW AND THANKS YOU!**


	3. A Survival Game!

**#3 – A survival game **

**The first few days of Hogwarts are going to be a real survival game for these guys huh?**

**I do not own Harry Potter, just Alexa and co.**

* * *

"Good morning" I said when I came down the stairs to see Neville doing the same, so being the clumsy person I am I tripped.

_THUMP_. Ahh the familiar sound of my body hitting the floor with enthusiasm, oh how I've missed thee.

Some people snickered as I got up and ran over to Neville, who was standing looking a little dazed.

"Are you ok?" he inquired quietly as he watched me brush off my knees

"Fine thanks" I smiled as we both stepped out of the room and into the hallway on our way down to the Great hall, more difficult than you think that, you know, getting to the hall. There are so many things that can get you lost or change, we were particularly startled when a staircase moved to face the opposite direction. Doors that aren't doors and then there's trying to steer clear of the 3rd floor. And this is just us trying to get down to the great hall!

"We made it" I grinned as we walked into the hall packed with people eating, I steered Neville and myself to where Dan and Noah were sitting at the Hufflepuff table. "Heya boys" I waved sitting across from them beside Neville.

"Morning Alexa, who is this?" Dan asked pointing to Neville who shied away from the boy and his accusing finger.

"This is Neville Longbottom my friend, I hope he can be fit in with you guys as well" I smiled as Dan nodded enthusiastically and stuck his hand out to Neville for a handshake which Neville took nervously.

"So what do you reckon of Hogwarts then?" Dan grinned Neville squeaked out a regular answer as I ate some bacon. Conversation continued for some time then I noticed something…

"You haven't spoken since I have met you!" I pointed at Noah accusingly and he blanched and stared at me for a few seconds in confusion before Dan cut in

"He is the silent type always has been, strange guy" he said the last part and got an elbow in the side from Noah which nudged Dan right onto the floor

"Er," he smiled "I can speak, people generally just talk to Dan more."" Noah sighed

"That is the most ADORABLE ACCENT I HAVE EVER HEARD" I squealed upon hearing the best Irish accent ever. He looked taken aback at the exclamation as Dan put his goblet down and laughed.

"It isn't that bad is it?" Noah muttered to Dan who just laughed louder, we all joined in with Dan as he giggled to himself. What a strange guy.

In the next few days our little group of friends seemed to fall into place, we all met up during break and after lunch to hang out in the grounds, today was no exception. It had turned out to be sunny this morning and that had managed to persist through the day. Sitting on the grass we chatted lightly about the last few days' events.

"I didn't mean to guys…guys stop laughing" huffed Dan blushing slightly but still holding onto his mock pout.

"You kicked the caretakers cat Dan" I laughed,

"The cat was looking at me funny…hate the bloody things" he mumbled which sent us into another round of laughter, quiet and small on Neville's part and a slight chuckle from Noah's direction.

"Now remind us how many days detent-…" he cut me off with an indignant cry and an elbow in the side

"No one knows it was me now shhh"

"You better hope she doesn't recognize you" Neville added with a shy smile

"Do you think that could happen?" Dan gasped sounding worried

"There is no evidence Dan, even if she does you won't get caught she is just a cat" spoke Noah reasonably over the top of the quibbler.

"I suppose" he shrugged it off, but I wasn't finished yet

"And how fast did you run?" I grinned as he grimaced

"Almost had a heart attack, ran as fast as I could"

"Bet you did" I giggled watching as he mimed out running from his seat on the ground "I heard from a reliable source that you also got lost" I added with a sly smile as Dan blushed

"I'm going to kill that ghost" he muttered as we all laughed again.

"I thought you couldn't kill ghosts" Neville said bewildered at the thought.

"You Cannot Nev, it's just a saying" Dan smiled.

"I've just realized that I don't know much 'bout you guys, want to swap some information?" I asked grinning

"Sure, I'll start shall I?" Dan beamed "I am Dan Marn, I have Sandy blond hair, blue eyes and my birthday is on the 29th of august and I have an older sister called Cara" We all laughed when he explained what he looked like but otherwise listened intently, I spoke up after.

"I am Alexa Grey, I have Auburn hair, greeny-blue eyes, I was born the 5th of February and I have two older brothers called Jay and Tyron but I have a little sister called Willow" I mocked Dan's description of himself a little there.

"I am Neville Longbottom, you know what I look like, my birthday is the 30th of July and I don't have any brothers or sisters"

"I am Noah Bane" he smiled slightly then "I have brown hair and eyes, my birthday is the 30th of October and I have a little brother called Oliver" well you learn something new everyday huh?

"You do realize you are going to have to remind me of each of your birthdays, because I _will _forget" Alexa stated.

"Maybe we won't and if you forget we can just skip out on yours…" that made Dan on the receiving end of a glare which he just laughed off.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the delay and the shortness of the chapter! i don't have an excuse...**


End file.
